From U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,337, a waterproof mascara composition is known which contains 2-40% by weight of a wax, 5-15% by weight of a thickening agent, 35-50% by weight of a volatile organic solvent and 1-35% by weight of a water-soluble film-forming agent, wherein the last-named agent may e.g. also be an acrylate polymer. The composition does not contain any emulsifier.